dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arie Mammon
Arie Mammon, born as Arie Bune, is the sixth of the seven Great Satans, he was placed in charge of the economic affairs of the Underworld despite his reputation for being selfish, greedy, and extremely battle hungry. Despite being one of the Seven Great Satans he is shown to be very distrustful and has a cynical outlook of the Underworld due to believing the King Faction will never relinquish their power and authority over the Underworld. He is shown to be the oldest of all the Great Satans, being the grandson of the first Bune, and having worked alongside the Original Lucifer at one point before becoming a Satan. Despite being the Satan Mammon, he was the one who worked alongside Cyrus Paimon, in establishing the Seven Satan System. Appearance Arie is shown to be a rather rugged and muscular man with tan skin and long spiky black hair that reached down his neck and dark reddish-brown eyes. He has a dragon tattoo on the right part of his chest and another one wrapped around his left arm. His right arm is mechanical, having been created by Ajuka Astaroth after his original arm was destroyed in a fight with the Heavenly Dragons. He is simply seen wearing red and white training pants with red earrings and a white headband with a circular pattern wrapped around his head. Personality Cyrus is described as a very lazy devil, he seeks to do the least amount of work while retaining the most benefit, preferring to sleep under a tree or relax rather than take the training from his father and grandfather when he was young. He is also very greedy as he spent a large portion of the bune family's money on pleasures, such as games, prostitutes, expensive food and vacation, it was because of this that his parents stopped supporting him and thus he was forced to join the Great War. However, despite his laziness and greed he is described as a genius with a very high amount of care for his family and the Underworld as a whole, stating that in times of distress he will do everything in his power to remain the current status quo despite his disdain for such. His selflessness has been demonstrated on numerous occasions, such as protecting the younger devils during the War and aiding in establishing the seven Satan system. Cyrus has a bit of animosity towards the current Underworld system. Stating that the king faction won't give up or relinquish their control of power and because of this he seems to dislike his fellow Satan Nero Belphegor, who became a Great Satan merely because the Bael family and the other factions wanted someone of their faction in power. Unlike his family funding which he spent loosely he takes the funding of the Underworld more seriously which is why he constantly clashes with the other Satans who at times bring numerous lawsuits and fines to the Seven Great Satans that makes his job more difficult. He seems to act more like a older brother to Nicholas and Saylena as he constantly argues with them and tries to control their behavior. Despite his disdain for the Satan Faction he has a great deal of respect towards Zekram Bael and Cyrus Paimon, who both helped him establish the system. He tries to ignore as much paperwork as possible and typically leaves such to his assistants and other Great Satans. He also is shown to be a immense battle maniac and as a result he lost his right arm to the two Heavenly Dragons during the incident when the three factions were attempting to stop their rampage and fighting. History Arie was born the grandson of the first Bune, the first devil child of his family millenniums ago and as a result he earned a great deal of respect from the other devils for his immense power and strength. However instead of fighting he spent his time traveling and exploring the various worlds in front of him to the point where his family refused to support him anymore after he racked up a debt that exceeded the family's earning and as a result he joined the Great War and fought under the banner of Lucifer. After the Heavenly Dragons started to attack the three factions Arie took the front lines and lost his arm as a result but managed to cut off one of Ddraig's wings. Because of his work during the incident he earned a great deal of respect and gratitude from the Underworld. After the Four Great Satans died, Arie describes this as a time of madness, the Old Satan Faction were scrambling to hold onto their power, while the 72 Pillars and Extra Demons were trying to gain their own power. It was then, that Arie was approached by Zekram Bael and Cyrus Paimon, two of the eldest devils who explained their plan of a 7 Satan System in order to remove some bias and corruption from the re-construction of the Underworld. They offered Arie the position of Satan however he turned it down until he realized he needed the money. When Zekram and Cyrus stated they were trying to find other powerful devils for their idea it was Arie who choose the war heroes Ajuka, Saylena, and Caesar. Ajuka however rejected the offer and when the Devil Civil War started, Valencia became a Satan due to the backing of her clan and other devils. Despite Ajuka's rejection of the position of Satan, Arie supported the evil pieces and was one of the first devils to take a set. After the conclusion of the Devil Civil War, Rhea Phenex became a Satan and Arie supported the idea that Nicholas should become the King Satan, due to that being the only title or position he could hold with his immense power. Some legends say, he is still paying off that debt today. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being one of the Seven Great Satans and a Ultimate-Class Devil at that, Arie possesses immense demonic power and according to the other Satans he can manipulate the temperature of a entire country, making it rain, or making it hotter or colder, while his power isn't as strong as the Zenith Tempest Longinus, according to Valencia, his usage is almost on par to her Wrath of the Ice Giant Attack. As a further testament of his power, he was capable of freezing one of Ddraig's wings and cutting it off. He was also able to fight against the most powerful exorcists of the church and has become dubbed "The Devil Dragon of Authority". Dragon Aura: Arie can cover himself in a bright green dragon aura that can burn away his opponents with a simple touch. His dragon Aura can also emit a immense killing intent that strikes fear in the hearts and souls of weaker devils. His dragon aura at times is noted to take the shape of a actual dragon head. Dragon Tamer: As a member of the Bune family, Arie possesses immense dragon taming abilities, it was because of these abilities that he was able to tame multiple dragons able to use their abilities from his body or to summon their spirits at will. * Dragon Transformation: Arie can transform his arms and wings into that of a dragon increasing their lethal power. When he uses this on his arms he was capable of shattering magic attacks thrown at him. Expert Magician: Arie is noted to be a immensely talented magician, as combining his magic with his bune clan heritage he was capable of taming the spirits of numerous dragons. Immense Intellect: His immense demonic power can only be trumped by his immense intellect. He typically combine his demonic power with his intellect making him the Ultimate Technique class fighter on par to the likes of Saylena. Immense Speed: Arie is immensely fast able to leave after-images and can preform acrobatic maneuvers while maintaining his immense speed. Immense Strength: Despite being more of a technique-type fighter, Arie possesses a sufficient amount of strength for a Satan. Flight: '''Being a devil, Arie can fly with two wings and has been noted to be one of the fastest flying devils in the Underworld, even on par with the Dantalion, who are noted to be irregular fast flying devils. Equipment '''Dragons or Dragon Spirits: Being from the Bune family and combined with his magic talents Arie possesses the ability to tame dragons or their spirits. He currently has three dragons under his possession and can use their powers through his body at will. Some state that he has become a Dragon Nest of his own. * Typhon: Arie possesses the soul of the powerful Greek Dragon, Typhon. He is capable of calling upon his deadly power over the wind and can use his immense healing factors. Arie obtained him after finding his soul wandering the human world looking for a host and made a pact with him to allow him to roam his estate in return for his servitude. * Sakura: A former imugi who was hunted down and killed for trying to steal Tiamat's treasure in order to become a dragon, Arie promised her protection and his own treasure if she would form a pact with him. She agreed and has since become his queen piece evil piece, acting as his personal body guard. While she typically fights alongside Arie, he can use her from his body to unleash ultimate class lightning and thunder. * Salamander: A small earth dragon that takes the appearance of a small komodo dragon. However it was originally a giant ultimate-class Earth Dragon that terrorized European villages, eating and consuming anything in it's path to grow in size. Arie cut the dragon open causing it's size to shrink to a small dragon and tamed it. The dragon is the weakest of the three however Arie can shoot small blasts of black sticky web when he absorbs the dragon. Trivia * His personality is based off of Shikamaru from the Naruto Franchise. * The name Arie is a Greek Baby name meaning "Best of Thinkers" which is a reference to his immense intellect and genius achievements. * I was originally going to make him the devil of Belphegor but after realizing how greedy I had made him, I decided to go with Mammon. * He is the first of the Great Satans to make contact with Yusei, as a reference to their shared dragon abilities. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse